1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device assembly, and particularly to a heat dissipation device assembly with a retainer device, which can readily and securely retain a heat dissipation device on an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of related art
Developments in integrated circuits have resulted in greater circuit density and complexity, thus increasing heat generated by operation of such integrated circuits within an electronic package. Therefore, bigger and heavier heat sinks are becoming increasingly necessary to efficiently remove the heat. Nowadays, strong resilient clips are often used to attach heat sinks onto electronic components. Accordingly, the force required to keep a heat sink in place has also increased. Unfortunately, in assembly, operators must exert great manual force when attaching the clip to the socket or to the motherboard. Extra tools are often required for installation or removal of the clip. There is considerable risk that during use of such tools, nearby components such as a motherboard will be accidentally damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device assembly with a retainer device, which can conveniently and safely secure the heat dissipation device assembly to a printed circuit board to have an intimate contact with an electronic component mounted on the printed circuit board.